howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lurke
|Source = Franchise}} Lurke is a villainous Slinkwing who appears in the children's television series, Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Terrorizing Huttsgalor In "Boo to You", Marena tells the spooky tale of the ghost called Phantom Fang. In actuality, Phantom Fang is a dragon. He causes a ruckus in Huttsgalor by damaging property and scaring people. Burple ultimately finds the key to defeating him and the Rescue Riders run him off. Lurke leads a small group of Slinkwings consisting of his cousin, Snoop, and a female named Vizza in "Home Alone". Vizza had found three abandoned dragon eggs, and the three retrieve them to eat. However, the Rescue Riders found them first and took them to The Roost to care for. Lurke lead the Slinkwings to the Rescue Riders home and tried various tricks to steal back the eggs. Lurke finally tricked Burple, Cutter, and Aggro into thinking the eggs were Slinkwing eggs, and they handed the eggs over. After they left, Cutter realized that the eggs were in fact not Slinkwing eggs, and the three Riders tricked the Slinkwings into taking three egg-shaped painted rocks instead. Lurke and his pack mates, Vizza and Snoop, were approached by the Rescue Riders, who asked for their help in "Grumblegard, Part 2". At first Lurke thought they were joking. He initially refused to help, but when he heard why - to thwart a large angry dragon with a wind attack from destroying the island - he immediately pledged to help. When the angry dragon, Grumblegard, returned to Huttsgalor, the Riders and Slinkwing trio attacked. Their sticky slime sealed his mouth shut and mucked up his wings. Once grounded, Lurke announced that the reason they helped the Rescue Riders was to take over Grumblegard's Island, which had abundant food. They fly to the island, and shore up a large cave with their slime and stones. Due to the many herbs on the island, their slime seemed to get even stronger. Later, Grumblegard and the Riders formed an alliance, and flew to the island to get the Slinkwings to leave. In the beginning they were very unsuccessful breaching their fortress, but Winger was able to shoot a 'mega blast' and destroy it, evicting the Slinkwings from the island. Physical Appearance Lurke is an iridescent dark grey Slinkwing with red eyes and red horns. Personality Lurke is cunning and sneaky, and a predator who likes to play with his prey before killing it. However, he is not very smart and cannot understand small tricks used against him before it is too late. He is a very good liar, as he managed to fool Aggro, Burple, and Cutter. He believes himself to be the best trickster, and is very proud of his self-proclaimed title. Lurke likes bossing others around, which explains why he is the leader of his small group. He rules by making others afraid of him so that they do things for him on command. Abilities and Skills '''Slime:' Like any Slinkwing, Lurke is able to produce large amounts of slime, which he shoots at his targets with high accuracy. Upon consuming unnamed plants from Hazard Island, his Slime became much stroger, able to harden faster. Camouflage: Lurke is able to camouflage his scales against any object or being, which helps him move undetected by human eyes. He uses this ability to sneak up on his victims or hide from predators. Appearances Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Villains Category:Dragons that can Camouflage Category:Males